One-shots and Idea Dumps
by Sagistic
Summary: This simply a collection of one-shots that I've written up in an attempt to refocus my mind.
1. Just Passing Through

This was something I wrote just after Volume 5 finished up.

Description: He didn't want to some back, but a chance encounter with an old friend might make him stay...or he could just be passing through.

Characters: Jaune, Ruby

* * *

Just Passing Through

Jaune was beginning to wonder if he was becoming a masochist. Sure, he wouldn't hesitate to get into a fight, especially if he hadn't been the cause, he didn't think that made him a masochist. Still, that made him question why the HELL was he in Vale? He hadn't set foot in the kingdom for nearly 5 years; instead choosing to roam the world of Remnant and entertain himself with an idle lifestyle. Truly, he had been happy, roaming the world with nothing more than a rucksack, his armor and his weapon…so what made him think coming back to Vale was a smart thing to do?

Two words: overprotective parents. Somehow, the two of them had gotten a hold of his new scroll number and been sending nothing but guilt trips for the past year or so. What were some examples? Well:

"_Your father and I aren't getting any younger, you know."  
"Your sisters are wondering when you're coming home."  
"We think about you all the time, are you coming to see us?"  
"I could use some help with the company and since you're not doing anything important…"  
"There's a nice young girl we hired that we'd like you to meet."_

Oum…his parents could lay the guilt on. Eventually, he made a compromise with them; He'd live in Vale and _visit_ them in Bijou now and then. While his family was against it at first, they agreed as well. The best part was that his family wouldn't know his address, so there would no surprise visits while he can choose when to pop over Bijou when he felt like it. There was just one problem…he didn't have a place to live.

'Autumn in Vale was both blessing and a curse; the falling leaves, or snow, and evening air were beautiful to walk through but the wind chill and drop in temperature were hell if you didn't dress properly.' So it was that the former RNJR member found himself walking the streets of Vale in late October, the chilly evening air forcing him to huddle into a thick jacket. The day had gone by slow, but no one ever said that hunting for a home was ever easy…or cheap.

Luckily, Vale had a sort of free housing building where one could stay while they looked for a home. It wasn't too bad, Jaune had found visited three places that fit his criteria, plus the walk helped him reacquaint himself with Vale.

As he walked, Jaune couldn't help but enjoy watching the citizens walk by, some of them slowing their steps and gawking at him in recognition while others walked on by without a second glance. Truthfully, it didn't matter to him; Jaune was trying to enjoy the scenery around him and the pleasant walk, hoping to squash the memories this city made him reminisce upon.

_Team RNJR…_

It had been nearly five years since Jaune had last contacted the rest of the team and the info he had on them was outdated. The last he heard, Ren and Nora had decided to head to Vacuo while Ruby had just…vanished; But, like he said, the info was outdated. It was funny, the people he had lived with, worked with and called family hadn't kept in touch. And it wasn't on his part, he had sent each of them, and some of his old classmates, a message every month, going as far to look up their names to find their new scroll numbers.

'It doesn't do any good wondering about 'what ifs' and past mistakes.' Jaune thought as he continued walking. It wasn't that he didn't want to and, in all honesty, he often found himself dreaming of the team getting back together. Eight times out of ten, the dreams were about a certain reaper and him spending time together. He missed Ruby, a lot more than he thought he should, but he had cared so much about her that he couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Jaune shook his head, physically shaking himself of the invading memories from his past. Focusing on where he was, the blonde looked up to see he stopped in front of an old bookstore, Tukson's Book Trade.

'I guess I can browse a bit.' The blonde thought before he quickly entered the building to escape the chill outside. As he opened the door, the scent of musty old books and fresh coffee assaulted the huntsman's nose before a faint greeting brought his attention to the cashier. Giving the young woman a nod in recognition, Jaune took another deep breath, making him wish that he was a coffee drinker. Looking around, Jaune quickly ducked into one of the aisles and began reading titles aloud in his head to distract himself. 'Wait…this something Blake would read…' Jaune thought before he realized he walked into the romance section. Backing out, Jaune gave another look around before a sign caught his eye: Horror and Mystery.

'Bingo!' Jaune cheered as he made his way to aisle. Having a quick look, Jaune felt a little discouraged in the titles when a familiar title caught his eye:

_The Mist_

That was something Jaune recognized, mainly because there was movie of the same name that he and the others watched one time. Satisfied with his finding, the huntsman turned to approach the cashier when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks, his stomach lurching into his chest.

_"Excuse me, how much is this?"_

'What…the…' The blonde huntsman crept to the end of the aisle and peeked his head around it, glancing at the cashier's desk and almost cursing aloud. 'It can't be…'

"Um, are you sure you want this? I think some of the pages are torn…" the cashier leafed through the book, showing the cloaked figure before her the damaged pages. She was waved off with a delicate looking hand.

"It's fine, how much?" The figure asked before she reached into the cloak and pulled a few Lien. Jaune was glad he learned how to hide despite his vibrant hair showing since the figure finally turned around and showed him who it was.

_Ruby Rose_

She hadn't seen him yet, letting Jaune gaped at the young woman who, the last time he saw her, was no more than a young teenager. She was taller, a good half foot; her hair was longer with a distinct, red hue to the choppy locks. Her face was no longer angular, nor was her body, as he could see through the tights she wore. Her appearance making her look like she was in her early 20's. She was so beautiful, so grown up from the last time he saw her.

She exited the bookstore, the bells above the door tinkling with her exit as she turned left out of the store. Jaune gaped at the closing door, disbelief morphing his face into a scowl. What was she doing here in Vale? There were more questions that he wanted to ask her; so much he could say to her…he knew he had to catch up with her, at least so she knew he still existed.

Exhaling a deep breath, the huntsman glanced at the little sticker on the book he was holding before digging into his pockets. Jogging toward the counter, slapping five lien on the counter and muttering 'keep the change' as he ran toward the door, ripping it open and spinning to his left after the Reaper. He walked briskly down the sidewalk, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, any sign that she was still on the same street.

_Yes!_ She was far ahead of where he was, but she was still on the same street. Jogging lightly so as not to draw too much attention to himself, the huntsman tried to close the distance between them before she disappeared out of sight.

Finally, he caught up to her and slowed to a normal walking pace behind her. His face stung from the cold bite of the evening air and he opened his mouth to speak, but…what would he say to her? Was he not upset ten minutes ago about how she never kept in contact with him? What if she wasn't happy to see him?

_Just say her name._

"Ruby?"

She stopped right in front of him, spinning around to face him, her eyes wide in astonishment. The young woman stared at him for a long while, mouth gaping, as if she could not believe who had just said her name. Jaune was somewhat pleased that she had recognized his voice, but he still worried she wasn't happy to see him.

"J-Jaune?" she whispered, stepping closer to him. "Is it really you?" They stood in the middle of a busy sidewalk, people buzzing around them, some looking annoyed, but the masses were starting to disappear as far as Jaune was concerned.

He smiled at her, deciding he was happy to see her regardless of what she thought, "How are things going Crater Face?"

Ruby smiled back at him, a brilliant, dazzling smile that he would remember for the rest of his life. She stepped toward him and he opened his arms, enveloping her in a hug that warmed him through and through. Who was he fooling; he missed her so damn much. The huntsman bent his head to her hair, pressing his cheek to her crown and inhaling softly her floral scent. He didn't want to move from that spot, with her in his arms. Suddenly the five years of no contact seemed of little consequence since he knew he would always have this moment with Ruby.

"Get a room! You're blocking the way!" Someone shouted as they stomped past where the two stood.

"Mind your business!" Jaune shouted back, receiving a dirty gesture from the retreating passerby and a muffled giggle from the huntress. He smiled down at her, uncaring of everything and everyone around him.

"We should get out of the way." Jaune nodded, taking a step to side before leaning against a wall. "I have a place down the block if you want to come by and catch up," Ruby added, jabbing a thumb behind her before looking up at him with a familiar set of hopeful eyes. Jaune simply gestured toward the direction with a small smile.

"Lead the way." He was only greeted by a larger smile before he felt his hand being grabbed and the world passing back him in a blur. It took him a few seconds to steady himself when the world began to focus around him.

"Sorry!" Ruby said, helping him steady himself. "I guess I was a little excited." Before Jaune could respond, he felt his hand being pulled against, this time past a doorman as they held open the door.

"Don't worry about it." Jaune said, holding a hand to his head. "I'm just happy to not be suffering from motion sickness anymore." Ruby chuckled to herself as the two entered an elevator and she pushed the '23' button, the top floor of the building. The doors slid shut and it bounced to life, accelerating them skyward toward the 23rd floor. Jaune watched the floor numbers illuminate rapidly as the elevator passed each floor before speaking up. "So, you just get this place?"

"No, I've had this place for a few years now. Patch will always be home to me, but I wanted to have a place I of my own, so I don't have to live with my dad. At least I can visit him whenever I want." Jaune simply nodded at her response. "What about you? Planning on staying in Vale?" A loud *DING* announced their arrival to the 23rd floor and the doors slid open. Ruby smiled at him before linking arms with him again and leading him left out of the elevator.

The hallway was short, with only one door across from the elevator and a door on each end of the hallway. Fishing her keys out of her jacket pocket, Ruby quietly unlocked her door and stepped inside, the huntsman following behind her and surveying her apartment as she began turning on lights. It was a large, very open room, with a glass door that led to a large, covered balcony.

"Looks like someone splurged a bit." Jaune said, casting a look towards Ruby. The huntress simply shook her head, before taking off her cloak and hanging it up before motioning for him to do the same.

"You can blame Weiss for that. Would you like some tea?" Ruby asked, holding a tea pot in one hand.

"Sure." Jaune said as he took off his coat and hung it up.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Ruby said. Jaune didn't need to be told twice and took a seat on nearby couch, positioned to give him a nice view out large wall-sized window. The view was rather amazing, letting him see the building light up as the sky began to darken. "So, what brought you to Vale?" Jumping at Ruby's voice, Jaune looked to his right to see Ruby setting down two cups of tea before taking a seat next to him.

"My parents." Jaune said, getting Ruby to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "They're the kind that think the world's going to end if you don't visit. So, I came to Vale hoping to find a place while promising them that I'd visit." Ruby nodded at that before narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Bijou is over an hour away even if you use a _'Bullhead'_; and last time I checked; you aren't Weiss."

"Precisely!" Jaune said, raising an eyebrow before raising a cup of tea to his mouth. Ruby simply chuckled at him, waiting until he was done drinking before bumping his shoulder slightly.

"And before that?" Ruby asked, the question immediately killing the mood. Jaune took a deep breath and leaned back, looking towards the ceiling.

"Before that? I drifted around the Remnant, doing the occasional odd jobs and hunting Grimm. Found my semblance and used it as much as I could." The blonde said, waving his hand casually. "Nothing too spectacular. You?" When Jaune didn't get a response, he looked towards Ruby, blinking when he saw that she had simply curled up. Nodding at the silence, Jaune got up and made his way towards the doors to the balcony, taking a second to look back before opening it and stepping out.

It had begun to snow, something that caused Jaune to take in a deep breath as the cold air attacked his skin and caused him to shiver before he walked out and leaned against the railing, looking over the city. He didn't say anything as he heard Ruby get up and follow him outside, crossing her arms when he looked at her.

"You know, I never liked how things ended, how quickly Team RNJR broke apart," Ruby whispered, getting Jaune to lower his head.

Jaune didn't like it either. Team RNJR was nothing more than two broken teams forming together in order to find out who caused Beacon's collapse. No one had said it, but everyone knew that they would've never been a full team like at Beacon. At best they were friends that managed to stick together after the collapse.

Unfortunately, despite the troubles they went through to get to Mistral, they fell apart when they had nothing to do. Waiting for Ruby's uncle to find information while doing practically nothing but train had caused tensions to build. One day, things had exploded into an argument and each of them began to insult one another. After one too many insults after another, they all went their separate ways, never looking back.

"I always imagined we would be together, you and I," Ruby continued, getting Jaune to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "We managed stick out the bad times before, so it just made sense to me that we would do the same when the team broke up. I guess I just figured that you'd stay so we could travel everywhere together; never leaving each other behind you know? We were always such good friends and I knew that would hold us together." Jaune shook his head.

"I wasn't all there that day. This may sound cruel, but I think it was best that we broke up. I wasn't the best company for a long time after that day." Jaune said, "Just felt like the whole situation with Pyrrha was happening again, someone I knew was taken away from me and I couldn't deal with it." Jaune said, pushing off the railing. At the same time, Ruby walked toward him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. The huntsman's arms circled her waist automatically, his chin resting against her head.

"What happened to you?" Jaune whispered, feeling her body let out a sigh.

"After you, Ren and Nora left…uncle Qrow came back with some boy named Oscar." Ruby said, "Turns out he was sharing Ozpin's soul and was looking for us. But since you three left, that only left the three of us until Yang showed up with Weiss." That got Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "I never got the full answer, but apparently Weiss escaped Atlas and ended up captured by Yang's mom, Raven. Yang went to meet Raven and she managed to send Yang and Weiss to uncle Qrow."

"Soon after, we went to meet Lionheart again…but it turned out he was a traitor and was working with Cinder." Ruby said, her tone letting Jaune know that she was getting angry. "That bastard tried to sell us out, but we managed to fight them back, somehow, and recovered the relic under Haven." Jaune nodded at that. "Coincidentally, Haven was about to be bombed by the White Fang, but Blake managed to show up with some other Faunus and stop them."

"Team RWBY reformed…" Jaune muttered, feeling Ruby to see her nod into his chest.

"After that, Ozpin said we should head for Atlas. From there, we did our best to fight back against Salem and her cronies." Ruby said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Eventually, we managed to seal Salem away…for now. Eventually she'll get loose, but Ozpin will be there to stop her." There was silence between the two. "And through it all," Ruby whispered again, "I missed you, Jaune." The blonde swore he heard a sniffle and it made his heart sink.

"I missed you too, Crater Face. More than you can imagine…probably more than I should have." After saying that, Jaune immediately cursed to himself, realizing how much of his feelings he was giving away. Ruby pulled away from him slowly, enough to lift her head to meet his gaze. Reacting quickly, Jaune made sure she couldn't read his eyes, but he could read her silver ones: she looked hopeful for something. Letting go of her, Jaune saw Ruby step back and bite her lip, looking as if she was contemplating something and parted her lips for a moment before clamping them shut.

"Did you think about me?" Ruby whispered, holding her arms behind her back. Taken back by the question, Jaune simply swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before speaking.

"Yeah…" the blonde answered "…all the time." Looking away, Jaune missed when Ruby bit her lip again.

"I thought about you too…" He didn't expect that kind of response. But hearing the way she said it made him angry. If he had consumed her thoughts…_why_ didn't she, or any of his former friends, ever contact him. He had tried to contact them in the past, sending out a message to everyone to see if they were doing well, but got nothing in return. He hadn't obsessive, but he did send a message out one a month for consistency. If fact, he had looked up their names and their scroll numbers in case they had gotten new ones before sending them a message.

Jaune tried to rein in his temper, reminding himself that getting angry would only blow whatever opportunity he had been given tonight. Exhaling through his nose, the huntsman tried to remain calm.

"Why…?" he whispered, "How come I didn't hear from you, from anyone, for _five years_?", He couldn't stop himself from hissing the last two words. Looking at Ruby, the huntsman saw her body stiffen against the balcony, her gaze focused on the streets below. Had she been waiting for this? Waiting for him to demand of her why she had never responded to his attempts at keeping in touch with her, or anyone?

The huntsman scowled at the back of Ruby's head, thoroughly annoyed and ready to jet out the door and be done with the entire situation. Something was off, he could tell that much. There was some reason for never contacting him that she had locked away deep inside that she did not want him to know about. He watched her for a second more, watched how she refused to meet his gaze, her eyes trained on the busy Vale streets below.

'Alright then…so be it.'

"It was good to see you again, Crater Face," Jaune said, getting Ruby to let out a heavy sigh. "Take of yourself…and say hello to others for me…" He called over his shoulder has he began to walk off the balcony, grabbing his coat and putting it on before opening the door. As the front door closed behind him, Jaune could hear Ruby's quiet pleas for him to stay, but that was silenced when the door finally shut. He held back his tears as he entered the elevator, waiting until he was at the front door before wiping his eyes.

He didn't know if Ruby watched him leave the building, but he made sure that if she was…that she'd lose him quickly amongst the people walking about.

* * *

I have nothing to say about why I wrote this up. I do remember that I wasn't exactly happy with how Volume 5 turned out, so I wrote this in a 'What If' scenario where Qrow didn't meet up with Oscar so quickly and this caused Team RNJR to break up. Other than that…I guess this was just what my mind wrote up at the time; though this would explain why this looks a little choppy in some areas. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. XO

So you might be thinking that this is a continuation of the last chapter; unfortunately, that is the case. You might have noticed that the title and descriptions have changed from what if originally done and that's because I've had a lot of ideas pop into my head. In an attempt to refocus my mind, I've decided to write them down release them as one-shots. I don't how many I'll upload, but this just so I can get my mind to refocus.

I know a few of you are waiting on new chapters for 'To Be A Father' and 'To Better (K)nights' and I am working on them.

Description: He turned the down the one girl that liked him at Beacon and wasn't in the best mood. Good thing he could sing the pain away with a little help.

Characters: Jaune, Russel

* * *

Jaune let out a sigh as he leaned against the lone railing on one of Beacon's many balconies.

"Well…that could've gone better…" the blonde mumbled to himself as he lowered his head onto the railing. It was the night of the dance and Jaune had just rejected his partner, Pyrrha Nikos', confession. It was simple enough, Pyrrha had asked him to meet her on the balcony just after he and his team had finished dancing, wanting to talk to him alone. When Jaune had gotten there, he immediately got to the main issue bugging Pyrrha, leading her to confess her love for him. Despite his disastrous luck with the girls at Beacon, Jaune had watched his sister break up with many boys, so he knew how to let someone down as gently as he could.

The one thing he didn't count on was Pyrrha immediately flipping a switch and lashing out at him. It wasn't so much with punches but more with words telling how he would be dead if not for her and even using his own self-doubting words. Jaune didn't bother fighting back and simply asked if Pyrrha was done, before he receive a cupful of punch before being violently shoved by the redheaded champion. It didn't help that the Ren, Nora and the others from Team RWBY had eavesdropped and, aside from Ren, had given him disapproving looks.

This left the blonde alone with his thoughts as he looked out into the night sky, counting the stars that he could see. After a few minutes, Jaune looked down and tilted his head at the height the balcony had.

"If you're thinking about jumping, I'd go someplace higher." Hearing another voice, Jaune immediately turned and tensed when he saw Russel Thrush standing in the doorway. Immediately shifting his body, Jaune cast a look behind the young man to see if his team was with him. Surprisingly, Russel looked back as well before waving his hand dismissively. "Relax, it's just me." Jaune relaxed his body a bit but still kept it ready as the mohawk fighter walked out onto the balcony.

"Is that a guitar?" Jaune asked, getting Russel to shrug as he made his way over to the railing.

"It's a hobby." Was the only response Jaune got as Russel leaned the guitar against the railing. Jaune didn't say anything either and simply looked out towards Emerald Forest as a tense silence began to blanket the two. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jaune said, casting a look at Russel to see him looking back with an 'I asked first' look that got Jaune to sigh. "I just rejected the first girl at Beacon that ever-showed interest in me." The blonde said, getting Russel to nod.

"I'm guessing little miss champion didn't take it too well." Russel asked, getting Jaune to look at him in surprise. Russel simply rolled his eyes before motioned to the door. "There's only one way to the ballroom." The young man said, getting Jaune to nod his head. "Plus everyone could see it…"

"What?" Jaune asked, hearing Russel mumbled something out. The blonde didn't get an answer but decided not to push the issue. As the silence began to settle back in, it wasn't as tense, leading Jaune to look at the guitar that Russel had brought with him. "Have you played the guitar for long?" The blonde asked, getting Russel to raise an eyebrow before he reached for the guitar.

"Not really," Russel replied, strumming a few notes. "Picked it just after coming to Beacon. You?"

"I tried," Jaune said with a wince, remembering his attempt at getting Weiss to go to the dance with him. "I…didn't have enough time to practice." Surprisingly, Russel didn't comment and simply nodded his head. "Can you play me something?" Jaune asked, looking at the mohawk fighter. Russel seemed to enter a thinking state before he shrugged again and turned around to lean against the railing. Without a word, Russel played a few more notes before nodding to himself. "Not bad. Think you can make something for a failed love song?"

"Hold on…" Russel said, playing a few more notes before he tapped his guitar. "Alright, show me what you got."

"One, two, three…" Hearing Jaune count down, Russel began to play while Jaune stomped out a beat.

Yeah, she's in love with the concept  
As if we're all just how she imagined  
'Cause we're in love but just don't know it yet  
Well, tell me how I'm supposed to see the magic

'Cause I don't believe in it no more  
But I won't tell her  
'Cause I always imagined  
It's easier if she thinks she won  
So Imma' let her

And she said  
"I don't think I love you no more."  
"You never seem to call me lately."  
Girl, I don't think you know me at all  
'Cause I never thought I'd have to say this

No, I don't love you, and I never did  
Look at us burning down in flames for kicks  
But just know  
I'm not singing for your XO  
I'm just singing cause it's over, yeah  
(Uhh)  
(Yeah)

Came and went like the summertime  
Is that a sunset or sunrise?  
Looking back like where'd the time go  
So much for trying to keep this moving slow  
'Cause I don't believe in her no more  
But I remember

How we talked shit like we knew what we wanted, and  
I still remember what she said

"I don't think I love you no more."  
"You never seem to call me lately."  
But I don't think she knew me at all  
'Cause I never thought I'd have to say this  
But I'm no liar  
And I never hid anything  
You should've seen it coming to this, just know  
I'm not singing for an EX though,  
I'm just singing cause it's over

Yeah, Yeah

Jaune simply bobbed his head as he listened to Russel play out the rest on the guitar before stopping.

"That wasn't too bad." Russel said when he strummed the last note. "That sounded a little personal."

"Just because I look scrawny doesn't mean I never found someone." Jaune said, getting Russel to chuckle. "Wanna do another?"

"May tomorrow," Russel said before he motioned his head towards the door. "Looks like we've got some company." Hearing that, Jaune turned to the door and blinked when he saw a few girl immediate hide behind the wall. Giving a nod, Jaune held out his hand toward Russel, adding in a smile when the mohawk teen grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Send the time and place." Jaune said, getting Russel to click his tongue before walking away. As soon as he was at the door, the teen stopped and looked from side to side before letting out a sigh.

"There's only one way back the ballroom; and sooner or later, you're going to have to go back do your dorm room." With that, Russel continued to walk away, getting Jaune to let out a sad and heavy sigh.

"Right…" The blonde said, ignoring the girls that began to poke their heads out in favor of looking over the edge.

* * *

And that's the end. Remember this is a one-shot so this is all I'm writing out of this. If you want to take this idea and run with it then by all means, do so. If you want to hear the song, I'll leave a link to the song in my profile near the bottom.


	3. Candy Shop

Got an idea of Jaune opening a candy shop with his sister at the CCT near Beacon after watching a show called 'Dagashi Kashi' with my sister.

* * *

Des Bonbons À Bas Prix

"And that should be the last one." Jaune said as he opened a small box of gum and placed it on the shelf in front of him.

"Looks like everything's set!" A voice said, causing Jaune to look to his left and see a woman walk out from behind a pair of curtains before taking a seat behind a small counter. "Why don't you take a break? I'm guessing that with it still being a break, we won't be having that many people coming, for now." At that, Jaune simply sighed before he reached for a piece of gum. "Ah, ah, ah!" At that, Jaune stared at the woman, who was currently holding her hand out. "That'll be fifty cents." Jaune couldn't help but let his arm drop and his body sag as he gave the woman a deadpan look.

"Do I seriously have to pay?" The blonde asked, getting a cheerful nod in response. Without a word, Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out two coins, holding out his hand and letting them drop before opening popping the gum into his mouth.

"Hey!" The woman said, getting up from her seat while Jaune simply shrugged. Even though the woman was glaring at him, Jaune couldn't care less and simply blew a bubble before looking around.

"Hey, Céleste?" The woman said, looking at Jaune with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Can you tell me…" Jaune said, holding out his hand and spinning around to motion to the shelves around him. "…why you decided that it would be a good idea to open up a candy shop?"

"Geeze! I told you this a thousand times!" The woman said, getting up from her seat again before walking around the counter. "Everyone adores candy! What better way to combat the threat of Grimm than with candy? Besides, this place is a prime position for us! Once business starts kicking, we'll be rolling in Lien!"

"Yeah, that I know. It's just…" Jaune said before he walked towards the door and opened it before pointing to something the woman couldn't see. "…did we have to set up shop near Beacon Academy? In the CCT tower no less?" This got the woman to let out a tired sigh before she held up her hands and shook her head.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to go to Beacon?"

"Yeah! As a _student_!" Jaune said before stomping his foot. "Not as a candy salesman!" This got the woman to shake her head.

"My dear little brother, you know as well as I do that you are more than just a mere candy salesman." That got Jaune to let out a sigh of his own that sounded like 'here we go again…'. "You are the Co-owner of _'Des Bonbons À Bas Prix*'_! And together with your older sister, we'll aid the world in defeating the threat of Grimm, one piece of candy at a time!" Jaune couldn't help but let his shoulder sag a bit when he saw his sister strike a pose.

"I know we speak a dying language, but is it a good idea to call this place 'Candy at a low price*'? Especially when we sell more than that? Granted, hardly anyone will be able to translate the store name, but still…" Jaune said before waving his hand around casually. "And I'd be careful about striking a pose while on a chair that's balancing on one leg." At that, Jaune didn't even cringe when he saw his sister realize her position before she came crashing down. "Anyway, when are we supposed to open?"

"Technically, we're open right now." Céleste said, getting Jaune to blink before looking around.

"Seriously?" Jaune asked, getting Céleste to shrug.

"I said technically. Officially, we'll be having a 'Welcome to Beacon' event once Beacon is filled with students." That Jaune to blink and stare at his sister. "What?"

"You know it just crossed my mind that you never told me how you managed to _not only_ get a place to set up shop, but _also_ being able to hold events in correlation with Beacon." Jaune said, getting his sister to wink at him before holding up a finger to her lips.

"Can't go kissing and telling." The girl said before the doors to the shop opened and caused the two to jump and turn towards whoever had entered. Standing in the doorway was a man in green suit with a blonde woman standing behind him.

"I see that you've settled in quiet nicely." The man said, getting Jaune to raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, Headmaster. I see you brought Ms. Goodwitch with you." Céleste said before she motioned to the shelves around the store. "Feel free to have a look around, if anything catches your attention, then consider it on the house today." The man simply nodded and before the two began to look around the store. Jaune kept an eye on them, particularly the blonde, who Jaune could easily tell that she was doing her best keep her excitement in check as she looked at various snacks and sweets.

"Quite the selection you have." The headmaster stated, getting a nod from Goodwitch.

"I try to keep our selection as open as possible." Céleste said, "There are some don't exactly like candy, so a snack might do good instead." Jaune nodded at that before he walked over towards the Ms. Goodwitch and looked over the shelf she was at.

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" Jaune said, getting the woman to jump in surprise, getting Jaune to blink at her. The reaction also got Céleste to laugh while the headmaster even chuckled while the woman simply calmed herself and tried to look dignified.

"Jaune, how many times have I told you to not sneak up on someone?" Céleste said in between breaths while Jaune looked at her in surprise.

"I wasn't sneaking. In fact, you can clearly hear my shoes every time I take a step." Jaune said, taking a few steps to prove his case. Céleste couldn't help but burst into more laughter while Jaune saw Ms. Goodwitch to blush.

"Well, be mindful of someone next time." Céleste said as she calmed down. "Remember, we'll likely be serving more Huntsmen and Huntresses than normal people. I don't want the shop to get wrecked when you do that to a student, and they decided to retaliate." Jaune held up his hand in surrender.

"Look, I saw that she was looking over everything and thought that she might be looking for something specific." Jaune said, getting a nod from Céleste before the two focused on the woman. To Jaune's surprise, the woman began to fidget in place, as if she were caught stealing and was thinking of an excuse. After a minute or two the woman let out a sigh before muttering something. "What was that?"

"I was looking for tea cakes…" The woman said, straightening her posture, "…or something that go well with tea."

"Oh. You can find them over there." Jaune said, pointing to left towards a shelf by the wall. "Anything for tea and coffee are over there, even extract based candy." Jaune said before a gust of wind made him blink and look over to see both the headmaster and Ms. Goodwitch looking over the shelf.

"Guess they love tea." Céleste said, getting a nod from Jaune as he walked towards the counter. Just as he walked past his sister, Jaune jumped at the sound of boxes being dropped on the counter. Looking back, Jaune couldn't keep his eyes from widening at the sight of nearly all their stock coffee and tea treats on the counter. "I guess you two _really_ love coffee and tea." Jaune looked at the two and that at least Ms. Goodwitch was blushing at the statement while Ozpin had a blank expression. "but I can't let you two take all of this."

"I seem to recall that you said that anything that catches our eye is 'on the house'?" The headmaster said, getting Céleste to nod.

"That is true." The woman said, getting the two to smile. "But! That only applied to a _single_ piece of candy or snack, not our entire stock of supplies." The woman said, getting the two Beacon professors to slump a bit as she began to wrap as much of the pile as she could in her arms. "In fact, I didn't expect either of you to go for anything. To be honest, I thought the two of you would've looked around and left." Pulling the large pile of boxes away, Céleste jumped when she saw Ms. Goodwitch slam her hand on the counter, a handful of Lien underneath.

"What if we pay!?" The woman asked, nearly shouting the question while the headmaster nodded in agreement. Céleste simply rolled her eyes and separated a few boxes from the pile and pushed back towards them.

"_This_," Céleste said, pointing to the few boxes, "is all I can give you. We're a small candy/snack store, not a supermarket. There are limits here and I am someone who'll enforce them." Céleste said, getting the two professors to sag once more. Jaune smiled at the two and tilted his head when he saw the headmaster's eyes light up and look at his sister. However, Céleste seemed to know what he was thinking and pointed a finger at him. "And don't go thinking that you can come in tomorrow to buy another box."

"If push comes to shove, we'll place a lien limit on check-outs." Jaune said, getting the two professors to look at him. "If not, a simple ban from the store will do just a much." The blonde added as Céleste began to pile the boxes in his arms. "And trust me, we know that we'll have to leave if we ban too much people; but we have precautions for that. Worst comes to pass, we can pack up and find another place to settle down."

"That won't be necessary." Ozpin said, reaching for the boxes that were left on the counter while Ms. Goodwitch did the same, also reaching to take the lien she left before Céleste smacked both their hands away.

"A _single_ piece of candy." Céleste said, before pointing to the lien. "Unless you're willing to pay." At that, Céleste grabbed the money and placed it in the cash register. Before Ms. Goodwitch could say anything, Céleste simply gave her a knowing smile.

"Consider this a way of pre-paying for your next few visits." There were no words exchanged, but Jaune knew the two women were agreeing with one another. "As for you Headmaster." Céleste said, focusing on the man as Ms. Goodwitch grabbed her boxes. "Will that be cash or card?" The man said nothing as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Céleste wasted no time and scanned the card, letting the man grab the boxes before placing his card, and receipt, on top. "If that's all, we hope to see you again."

"Certainly." The headmaster said before he and Ms. Goodwitch began to walk away. "And the new year's students will be arriving within the week." Céleste gave a nod before the two exited the store. Jaune didn't waste time and simply let out a heavy sigh while Céleste chuckled a bit.

"So? What do you think?" Jaune gave his sister a lazy stare.

"I'm thinking that it's probably best that I'm not attending Beacon now." Céleste could only laugh before the door opened and a few CCT workers walked in.

"Welcome to _'Des Bonbons À Bas Prix'_. Feel free to have a look around."

* * *

That about does it. Not that great but something that was on my mind. If this did become a story, it would've been a day-to-day type of story but, unfortunately I can't write those.

*Don't know if this is a one-to-one match of what it means; if I get it wrong then I get it wrong.


End file.
